Episode 9349 (10th January 2018)
Plot Seb helps out at the cab office to avoid Phelan. The Nazirs plan a vigil for Luke. Alya throws Maria's sympathy back at her as she dumped Luke to have an affair. Chesney shelters Joseph from the news of Luke's murder as it's so soon after he lost his mum. Tyrone tells Chesney that Cilla has taken a turn for the worse so neither she nor Fiz can make the wedding. Seb is perturbed when Tim mentions that Luke was killed at Legacy Reach Paper Mill. Zeedan fails to get a loan from the bank so decides to go back to the bistro. Fiz sends her best wishes to Chesney in a video chat. Phelan is keen to get to the bottom of Seb's strange behaviour and turns up at the cab office while he's alone. Seb asks him whether he was involved with Luke's murder. Phelan says he wasn't at the mill that night. Tim interrupts them. Chesney invites Henry Newton to the wedding as Gemma's plus one. Henry feigns enthusiasm for Gemma's sake. Maria hears from Steph who's booked a flight home. Robert takes Zeedan back on. Sophie asks Rana for advice over Kate. Rana advises her to save her energy. Gemma casually tells Henry she loves him after he makes her laugh and is mortified when he reacts with horror. She thinks she's blown it and leaves, flustered. Beth goes on about Luke being murdered in front of Joseph, causing the frightened boy to run upstairs. Craig finds sexy lingerie in Bethany's shopping bag and thinks she has sex in mind when she says they'll have the place to themselves tonight. Seb digs out Phelan's toolbox looking for his gun but is interrupted by the man himself. Phelan as good as confesses to killing Luke and calmly points out that Seb's fingerprints are on the murder weapon. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan (Uncredited, see note) Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Cilla Battersby-Brown's house - Living room Notes *Luke Britton appears in an old video on Alya Nazir's mobile phone. Dean Fagan is not credited for this appearance. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan tells Seb he knows he has been snooping around; Rana is quick to put Sophie off when she expresses her interest in Kate; and Tyrone tells Chesney that Cilla has taken a turn for the worse. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,552,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes